Buffy & the Marchwarden
by Lowri86
Summary: See inside for long summary- BuffyHaldir
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffy or LOTR characters, their respectable authors do!  
  
RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME  
  
Buffy walked through the unfamiliar forest. She was dead, at least she was on Earth, and she was finally reunited with Giles. Together again, ready to fight the evil.  
  
The cold air brushed past her; she didn't like this place, it gave her the creeps. She huddled into her leather jacket.  
  
"Where are we?" Buffy called out to Giles who was some feet away from her.  
  
"The Golden Woods of Lothlórien," Giles said.  
  
"Right," she drawled, "and where in relation is this to home?"  
  
"We're in another universe."  
  
Buffy laughed out loud, only to have Giles turn around and glare at her.  
  
"What, so we're in the land that a book was based on?" she argued. "Give me a break!"  
  
Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she could see a flash and armed herself with her stake.  
  
"Spidey senses are flying Giles," she whispered only to be met by the tip of an arrow. She saw there were at least twenty of them. "Giles, since when did vampires have bows and arrows?"  
  
"I can assure you, m'lady, we are not vampires," a cold voice replied.  
  
"Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlórien," Giles spoke bowing his head in respect as the tall figure stepped out of the shadows and the bows and arrows were lowered  
  
"Wait, you know this guy?" Buffy said. "I thought you'd never been here before," and placed her stake back into her coat.  
  
"Buffy, did you ever read "Lord of the Rings"?"  
  
"Hello, this is me we're talking about. My reading knowledge extends to reading up on demons etc etc."  
  
"And you are?" Haldir spoke.  
  
"Rupert Giles, and this is Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer."  
  
"Ah yes, we have heard great things about you, my dear," Haldir said extending his hand to Buffy who took it in her own and stared at it not knowing what to do. She watched as he took her hand to his lips.  
  
"They act like Knights of the Round Table," Buffy laughed taking her hand away.  
  
"Why is it you are walking through the Fair Lady's woods?"  
  
"We have come to serve the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn," Giles said. "We have heard that there are vampires and demons haunting your lands, and as the Slayer it is Buffy's role to destroy them."  
  
"Really? I believe the Lady awaits you both."  
  
"Hello?" Buffy piped up. "Sorry to be break the party up, but I need to sit on my ass as my legs are about to die."  
  
"I beg your pardon, m'lady, but we are not familiar with your speech," Haldir spoke.  
  
"I think Buffy is trying to say she is tired," Giles said before Buffy could retort.  
  
"There is a nearby Talan we can rest upon," Haldir said extending his arm out for Buffy to take. She took it, shifing the heavy duffel bag full of weapons on her shoulder, and she allowed him to lead her to a nearby tree.  
  
"Where is it?" she asked looking around in confusion. There was no "Talan" around, just trees.  
  
"Up in the tree," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"What?! How am I supposed to get up there?"  
  
"You climb up the rope."  
  
Buffy took little notice of what happened around her, her spidey senses were off the scale.  
  
Good evening Buffy Summers. We have been expecting you, she heard a voice in her head.  
  
"Giles, there's a voice in my head," she whimpered.  
  
"That will be the Lady," Haldir said.  
  
Buffy looked over him carefully, wondering if they were all part of a crazy cult.  
  
"Oh my god!" she squeeled. "Giles, his ears are pointy!"  
  
The elves all looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Don't laugh at me, the only elves I know are small, and work for Santa Claus."  
  
She followed Haldir up the rope and once in the Talan she placed her bag on the floor and looked around her.  
  
"We're not all going to sleep here?" she asked.  
  
"Nay, young one, your watcher, myself, you, and my two brothers."  
  
"Oh. one big group orgy session."  
  
"Buffy Ann Summers, don't you dare talk such cheap talk!"  
  
She spun around to see Giles being helped up by two other elves who looked like Haldir.  
  
"Sorry," she said hanging her head in shame and took the bag of her clothes from him.  
  
"Buffy and Giles, my brothers Orophin and Rumil," Haldir said,  
  
"Hi," Buffy said, taking in the gorgeous auro coming off of the two handsome elves in front of her.  
  
"Vanimle sila tiri ," the one called Rumil said approaching her.  
  
"Giles, I think he just swore at me."  
  
"Nay, he merely states that your beauty shines bright," Haldir said. "My brothers aren't quite as adapt to Westron as I am."  
  
"But we're speaking English," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, let's not start an argument, please," Giles said. "Just get some sleep."  
  
Buffy couldn't defy her watcher, and did as he said. 


	2. Chapter two: strange dreams

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffy or LOTR characters, their respectable authors do!  
  
RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: STRANGE DREAMS  
  
The fight has moved out into the atrium. Buffy hits the ground and scrambles back to her feet as Angelus slowly advances. She thrusts, and he parries. She spins around and swings at him, and he blocks her. Her sword bounces off of his and falls with the tip onto the low wall of a planting bed. Angelus stomps on the blade before she can raise it again and knocks it from her grip. He spins around and elbows her in the face, knocking her back into a stone table, which collapses and falls with her.  
  
Acathla. Deep thundering growls and noises come from him as he begins to wake.  
  
Spike choking Drusilla. She begins to lose consciousness and slumps over in his arms.  
  
Spike: Sorry, baby. Wish there was another way.  
  
When she begins to fall he catches her, lifts her into his arms and starts to carry her out. On the way he passes the doorway to the atrium and glances outside. When he sees them he stops to take a better look. Buffy is backing up against the wall without her sword while Angelus slowly and deliberately advances on her holding his.  
  
Spike: God, he's gonna kill her.  
  
He watches for another moment, then shrugs and heads for the garage with Drusilla.  
  
Angelus plays with his sword, idly pointing it at Buffy. She looks up at him, frightened.  
  
Angelus: Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends... No hope.  
  
Buffy closes her eyes and steels herself for whatever's coming.  
  
Angelus: Take all that away... and what's left?  
  
He draws the sword back and thrusts it directly at her face. With lightning fast reflexes she swings up with both arms and catches the blade between the palms of her hands. She opens her eyes and meets his.  
  
Buffy: Me.  
  
She shoves the blade away from her, and the hilt of the sword hits Angelus in the face. He staggers back, and she hops to her feet and kicks him in the chest. He stumbles back even more, and she reaches down and picks up her sword. She swings it around and thrusts at him, but he manages to parry. They exchange several blows, blocking each other. Buffy spins around and swings her sword down at him from above. He holds up his own to block, but she hits it hard and he falls to one knee. She swings again, and he blocks. She spins around with a roundhouse kick to his side, and he collapses to the ground.  
  
Buffy raises her sword to dispatch Angelus, but stays herself when he suddenly gasps loudly and groans in pain. She sees his eyes glow bright red for an instant and go back dark. He looks up at her, but quickly collapses to the floor, crying. Buffy stares down at him, but still holds her sword raised behind her. Angel raises himself back up, his eyes heavy with tears, and looks into her eyes.  
  
Angel: (softly) Buffy? (sobs) What's going on?  
  
She just looks at him, confused but not yet ready to lower the sword. He looks around a bit and gets to his feet.  
  
Angel: Where are we? I-I don't remember.  
  
Finally Buffy realizes that the curse has worked, and she slowly lowers her sword.  
  
Buffy: (softly) Angel?  
  
Angel: (sees her wound) You're hurt.  
  
She looks down at her wound and feels his gentle touch on her arm. She ignores her cut, looks back up at him and steps closer. He embraces her tightly.  
  
Angel: Oh, Buffy... God.  
  
She still isn't completely sure that it's true, but accepts the hug.  
  
Angel: I... I feel like I haven't seen you in months.  
  
Finally she accepts it, closes her eyes and breathes out a deep sigh.  
  
Angel: Oh, my God, everything's so muddled. I...  
  
He holds her even more closely.  
  
Angel: Oh...  
  
He sighs deeply and kisses her on the shoulder.  
  
Angel: Oh, Buffy...  
  
She cries into his shoulder and hugs him back. Behind him Acathla lets out a low rumble. Buffy opens her eyes and stares in shock as Acathla's face contorts. His brows angle down, his eyes glow red, his mouth opens grotesquely and the swirling vortex to Hell opens, small at first, but growing steadily in size and emanating a deep, red glow. Buffy lets go of Angel and looks up into his face.  
  
Angel: (confused) What's happening?  
  
Buffy: (whispers reassuringly) Shh. Don't worry about it.  
  
She brushes her fingers over his lips and across his cheek. She lays her hand on his cheek and kisses him softly. He returns the kiss, and it becomes more passionate. Behind them the vortex has grown to about five feet (1.5 m) across and continues to get larger. Buffy breaks off the kiss and looks deeply into Angel's eyes.  
  
Buffy: (whispers) I love you.  
  
Angel: (whispers) I love you.  
  
She touches his lips with her fingers again.  
  
Buffy: Close your eyes.  
  
She nods reassuringly, and he closes his eyes. She tries hard not to start crying, and kisses him again gently. She steps back, draws back her sword and thrusts it into his chest. His eyes whip open in surprise and pain, and a bright light emanates from the sword. She steps away from him. He reaches out to her and looks down at the sword thrust completely through him. He looks at her imploringly, completely bewildered by this turn of events. She can only stare at the sword protruding from his chest, and slowly steps further back.  
  
Angel: Buffy...  
  
Behind him the power of the sword begins to swirl into the vortex. Buffy steps further back, still looking only at the sword in his chest and not into his face. The vortex has enlarged to about twelve feet across, and the two energies begin to interact. Angel still holds out his hand to Buffy. When the vortex finally meets him it suddenly closes into Acathla's mouth without so much as a spark, taking him with it. Buffy stares at the stone demon for a long moment before breaking into sobs and tears.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Buffy jumped up and looked around, sobbing. Haldir and his brothers looked on as Giles took the sobbing slayer in his arms and let her weep.  
  
"Did you have another nightmare?" Giles asked.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Was it Angel and Acathla?"  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"It's alright, you're safe. He can't hurt anymore."  
  
She sobbed even harder at his words and slammed her fist into his chest. Haldir dragged her away and she sobbed into the Marchwarden's chest.  
  
For an hour she sat there, the tears not stopping, Haldir rubbing her back.  
  
When at last she could cry no more she looked up at Haldir and then at his shirt. Her eyes widened and started to wipe his tunic.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she said, "I've ruined it."  
  
"It's alright," Haldir said wiping some tears from her face. "There's a wash basin over in the corner. Wash your face and have some breakfast. You can get dressed when we reach Caras Galadhon."  
  
Buffy was glad to feel the cool water against her face, and she didn't really mind the lembas bread, it brought her spirits back up.  
  
Soon they were on the road, two elves carrying the two bags.  
  
"Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa ", Orophin said to Buffy coming up beside her.  
  
"Are you hitting on me?" she asked him.  
  
"Nay," Haldir said, "he is merely commenting that your heart is that of a lion."  
  
"Oh, how do you say thankyou?"  
  
"Diola lle," Haldir said and Buffy repeated it to Orophin.  
  
"You are very good," Haldir said.  
  
"Well, Giles made me speak Latin, so I'm kinda used to it."  
  
"I shall be staying in Caras Galadhon for a few months, as I am not needed patrolling the borders, perhaps you would like me to teach you Elvish and assist in your training."  
  
"I don't see why it won't hurt, besides the fact that I'll kick your arse."  
  
Haldir laughed. "Giles told me what arse meant last night. It is a foul word, and I am afraid to say that the elves do not care for such beautiful ladies using distasteful words."  
  
"I ain't no lady," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh but you are."  
  
Buffy looked up into his grey eyes and smiled, "Diola lle."  
  
Haldir smiled back; she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He looked ahead, feeling her eyes not leave his face. He glanced at her, to see her look away blushing.  
  
He grinned. In the short he had known this Buffy Summers, he had felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. admiration, adoration, fascination. 


	3. Chapter three: Lady Galadriel

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffy or LOTR characters, their respectable authors do!  
  
RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
NOTE: Thanks guys for the positive reviews! I will not accept flames!  
  
CHAPTER THREE: LADY GALADRIEL  
  
As the group approached Caras Galadhon, Buffy could feel eyes of nearby elves fall upon her.  
  
"Giles, why are they looking at me like that?" she asked, with a hint of distaste on her voice.  
  
"Because they've never seen anyone with your fashion sense," Giles said, obviously sick of the slayer's constant questions. "They'd receive the same reception from you."  
  
Buffy laughed. He was right. but the elves looked too perfect. She looked up at Haldir who was glowing with pride for his Caras Galadhon.  
  
"You like my home?" he asked.  
  
"It's nice, if you like heights," she said.  
  
"Why do you dislike heights? You can have the most enchanting views of the world around you."  
  
Buffy bowed her head, thinking of the night she had jumped into the portal, Glory had opened with Dawn. She had been so high up that night, the whole of Sunnydale below her.  
  
"Just a Buffy thing," she said weakly.  
  
He studied her for a moment, and noted that when the time was right she would open her heart to him.  
  
They strolled up a large tree, Buffy nearly wetting herself climbing up the stairs.  
  
"Oh shit. oh fuck. oh shit. oh fuck." she repeated over and over again with her eyes shut tightly, grasping onto Haldir occasionally, causing the elves to raise their eyebrows in amusement, until she got to the top.  
  
"We are here, brave soldier," Haldir said to her and she opened her eyes.  
  
Before her stood two glowing figures. They made Buffy feel nervous, but she refused to show it.  
  
"My Lady Galadriel, My Lord Celeborn, may I present Buffy Summers, the Chosen One and Rupert Giles, her watcher," Haldir said stepping away from her.  
  
"Welcome, saesa omentien lle ," Lord Celeborn said.  
  
"I think he just said the seasons are melting into us," Buffy said.  
  
The Lady Galadriel laughed out loud with her beautiful voice.  
  
"You are quite funny," she said.  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said, becoming less nervous.  
  
"My Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn," Giles said, "may I speak with you in private? It concerns our being here."  
  
"Of course," Lord Celeborn said.  
  
"Excuse me?" Buffy chimed in. "Hello, slayer over here." The company turned to face her. "How come I don't get to find out? I'm the one missing out." Giles raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on, like you had any friends, Mr Anti- Social-I'm-Going-To-Drown-Myself-In-Books. I have Dawn, well I did, and now she has no one. I think I deserve to know why I died."  
  
The company were in shock.  
  
"What?" she stammered.  
  
"Buffy, all will be revealed in due time," Lady Galadriel said approaching her and put a hand on her shoulder. "First, your heart must be healed and be opened to new opportunities. I see much grief and loss in your eyes, but you must be prepared to move on to another life. We can expect great things from you."  
  
Buffy looked at the Lady Galadriel and smiled.  
  
"Come Master Giles," Lady Galadriel said stepping back, "you must join my husband and myself in some lunch and we can discuss your problems." She turned to Haldir. "Haldir, allow Buffy to join you and your brothers in a picnic and I am sure there is much that can be gained."  
  
Buffy looked over the strong, handsome Marchwarden.  
  
Dang, look at that ass, she thought to herself. Oh, and those hands. I wonder what he looks like naked.  
  
Perhaps, one day you shall find out.  
  
"GILES!" Buffy squealed. "There's that voice in my head, and it said I'd see Haldir naked."  
  
Suddenly she had just realised what she had said.  
  
"Oh fuck," she swore and hid her red face in her hands.  
  
Lady Galadriel laughed and dismissed the group.  
  
Haldir, Rumil and Orophin approached Buffy, who looked up.  
  
"Err, sorry about that, not used to being spoken to in my mind," she said, her voice quickly trailing.  
  
Haldir smiled and took Buffy's arm, and led her down the stairs, which she did with much whining. The foursome was met at the bottom by two female elves carrying a basket and blanket. Haldir accepted the items and Buffy followed him to a small clearing.  
  
She laid the blanket onto the ground and sat on it as the two female elves approached with her belongings.  
  
"Perhaps you would care to wash before you join us?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Oh my god, I could KILL to get a shower," Buffy said taking her bag with clothes.  
  
"There is a waterfall down that path there, you shan't be disturbed."  
  
Buffy eyed him carefully and grinned. She skipped down the path and found herself by the waterfall.  
  
"Holy shit," she said under her breath. It was breathtaking.  
  
She stripped and took out her washing supplies. She entered the water and stood under the waterfall and screamed.  
  
"HOLY FUCK! IT'S FUCKING FREEZING!"  
  
After adjusting to the water temperature she scrubbed her hair and body clean of the mud, blood and vampire dust and demon goo.  
  
She dried herself, changed into her short denim skirt and black singlet, and pulled on her long black boots. She pulled her hair into a bun and smiled. She grabbed her back and strolled up to the picnic area  
  
Haldir's mouth dropped as he watched the slayer approach. She was so beautiful.  
  
"What's wrong?" Buffy asked sitting on the blanket and put her bag beside her.  
  
"Lle naa vanima ," he sighed.  
  
"You think I look like a hoar?"  
  
"Far from it; it is an honour to be in such a beautiful woman's presence."  
  
Buffy blushed, causing Orophin and Rumil to laugh out loud. 


	4. Chapter four: Looking into the Mirror

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffy or LOTR characters, their respectable authors do!  
  
RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Looking into the mirror  
  
Buffy was lonely; she had been here a week. Giles was meeting the Lady and Lord everyday and Haldir had gone with his two brothers to collect "the Fellowship", which made no sense to her, and wouldn't because no one was telling her anything. The other elves ignored her.  
  
"Bored," she said aloud, walking through the chilly evening, pulling her jumper on. She sat herself on a rock, in a small area with a bowl on a table, and a miniature waterfall.  
  
"I see you have discovered my mirror," she heard Lady Galadriel say from behind her.  
  
"I have found a bowl on a table, near a miniature waterfall; I'd hardly call it a mirror," Buffy said facing her.  
  
Galadriel took a jug, dipped it into the water, and poured the water into the bowl.  
  
"Look into it," she commanded.  
  
"What will I see?"  
  
"Not even the wisest can tell. For it shows."  
  
"Hang on, you're stealing that line from a movie, which had elves, and hobbits, and wizards, and evil yucky looking things."  
  
"Movie?"  
  
"A movie about the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Look into the mirror."  
  
Buffy approached and looked into the water. For a moment she saw nothing, but then she saw her first day in Sunnydale, and Angel, Riley.  
  
"Buffy? No." Dawn said as Buffy turned her head from the portal to look at Dawn.  
  
"Dawnie I have to."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Listen to me, please there's not a lot of time, listen.  
  
She paused for a moment.  
  
"Dawn listen to me, listen. I love you, I will always love you, but this is the work that I have to do.  
  
"Tell Giles I. tell Giles I figured it out and, and that I'm okay.  
  
"And give my love to my friends, you have to take care of them now. you have to take care of each other.  
  
"You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave, live. for me."  
  
"What did I just see?"  
  
"Your past."  
  
Buffy looked deeper into the mirror; before her she saw a group of eight talking with Haldir and his fellow archers. She saw the Fellowship of the Ring. And Haldir looking deep into her eyes, smiling.  
  
"That is your present."  
  
And next what she saw was absolutely terrifying.  
  
"The Master?" she asked, but Galadriel did not reply.  
  
She saw the Master standing next to a tall wizard in white, with the Fellowship at their feet, bleeding. The world was in smoke. Buffy lay dead beside a wounded Giles.  
  
"That is the future?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, it is what will come to pass if you do not succeed in your duty."  
  
Buffy stood away from the mirror, "Comforting," she said sarcastically.  
  
"The Fellowship has arrived; I must take my leave now."  
  
"Will I learn why I am here?"  
  
"I believe your watcher is the one to tell you," she said and walked away.  
  
"Like he's going to tell me." 


	5. Chapter five: the fellowship and the tru...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffy or LOTR characters, their respectable authors do!  
  
RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: THE FELLOWSHIP AND THE TRUTH  
  
Buffy walked back to where her and Giles were staying to find Giles sitting on a log, eating lembas.  
  
"Nae saian luume' ," Buffy said to him.  
  
"I take it you've been picking up on the elvish around here?"  
  
"Well I don't exactly have anything better to do," she said sitting next to him. "Giles, be honest with me. Why are we here?"  
  
"The Council," he sighed.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"The vampires and demons are too much of a threat in these borders; they decided you must start afresh, where you are most needed. You will be the only slayer to walk these lands."  
  
"Well that's kind of useless when I do."  
  
"Your destiny has been marked out, you will not die."  
  
"Sorry to burst the Giles knowledge bubble, but I will die. I'm human. I will either die in battle or I will die from old age."  
  
"You won't."  
  
"Giles, don't get all wacko on me. You can't be suggesting that I'm going to live forever."  
  
"You're immortal."  
  
"What? Like the elves?"  
  
"Exactly like the elves."  
  
Buffy stared off into the distance.  
  
"Well isn't life being the bitch today?" she muttered under her breath. She looked at Giles in the eye and said, "What about you?"  
  
"I am not."  
  
"So, I'm destined to walk these lands forever without my watcher. all because I don't fit the character of what the council want the slayer to be. Is this punishment for falling in love with Angel?"  
  
"No, they think you're the best slayer."  
  
"Don't lie to me Giles. The council don't like me, they've made it obviously clear on more than one occasion. And they know that the feeling is mutual," she snapped standing up.  
  
"Buffy wait."  
  
"No Giles, I'm going to go and fulfil my destiny. If you actually want to run things by me before making a decision, I'll be slaying."  
  
And with that she stormed off in the direction of. she didn't actually know, but it seemed the right place to go.  
  
After ten minutes of ranting, raving and mindless kick ground she came upon Haldir, who was smiling at her.  
  
God, he knows exactly how to make me happier, she thought to herself as she walked over smiling.  
  
"What is wrong, brave one?" he asked.  
  
"I found out that I'm supposed to live here forever," she said coldly, wishing she hadn't said it.  
  
Haldir didn't seem upset.  
  
"Perhaps, m'lady, this is a perfect opportunity," he merely said, as she sat on a nearby log and he sat beside her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Here with the elves," he said stroking away a tear that ran down her face, "you will find such peace and harmony, unlike where you are from."  
  
"I'm afraid peace and harmony weren't in the contract."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"It's not a slayer thing. Forever I will hunt, find and kill. I'm a slayer. I should feel nothing. Everything I feel dies, or leaves me."  
  
"But here you will make a new life," he said, holding her chin so she was staring at him, "and I promise you, I will help you find yourself."  
  
She smiled and hugged him, taking the Marchwarden by surprise.  
  
"Come," he said standing up, and took her hand, helping her up, "I must introduce you to the Fellowship. Their hearts still mourn the loss of a companion, but I can assure you they will enjoy your company."  
  
She allowed Haldir to lead her through the forest to where the Fellowship was camped.  
  
"Haldir," said a tall man, with scruffy hair.  
  
Oh my god, Buffy thought to herself, are all male species in Middle-Earth this sexy? I can put up with this. easily.  
  
"My dear Aragorn, may I introduce the young lady of whom I have spoken to you about. Buffy, this is Aragorn," Haldir said.  
  
"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo ," he said taking her hand and placing his lips on it.  
  
"Elen steals luminous momentum?" she asked.  
  
"Nay, beautiful creature," a voice from behind her spoke. She turned around to see a tall, blonde, very sexy elf. "He merely states that a star shall shine on the hour of your meeting."  
  
"But the stars are shining," Buffy said.  
  
The elf laughed.  
  
"You are delightful," he said. "I am Prince Legolas, of Mirkwood."  
  
"You're a prince? Do I have to curtsey? Bow? Kiss your feet? Kiss a ring?"  
  
Legolas looked at Haldir who smiled.  
  
"And what right does an elf have to try and take advantage of a young lass?"  
  
Buffy turned around to see a dwarf.  
  
"You're a dwarf? Do you know Snow White?" she asked.  
  
"I was not trying to take advantage," Legolas said. "Every beautiful women has the right to hear such wondrous, truthful praises."  
  
"That you are right, but I am warning you." the dwarf said, causing Buffy to laugh. "I am Gimli, son of Gloin."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Gimli son of Gloin."  
  
"Buffy," Haldir said placing a strong hand on her back, "I would like you to meet four very strong hobbits," and led her over to the four hobbits. "Pippin, Merry, Sam and Frodo."  
  
"You're very pretty," Pippin said. "I agree with Legolas. And at the ball tomorrow evening, I insist on dancing with you."  
  
Buffy giggled and took his hand.  
  
"Very well," she said.  
  
"Miss Buffy Summers?" a voice from the dark said. Buffy looked to her left to see a man sitting on a log, cleaning his sword.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out," she said. I don't like him, she thought, he's creepy. Kinda reminds me of a serious Spike.  
  
"I hear you are a true warrior," he said standing up and moved into the light.  
  
Sexy, mysterious and creepy, definitely Spike.  
  
"That's what they say."  
  
"But you are a mere girl."  
  
Sexy, mysterious, creepy and arrogant, definitely sums up Spike.  
  
"But I could kick your ass," she said, feeling Haldir move his hand onto her hip. "But I didn't come here to fight you. I'm sick of fighting."  
  
"How can you be sick of fighting? Have you seen a war?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The man fell silent.  
  
Clever Buffy!  
  
"Miss Summers," Aragorn spoke, "perhaps you will join us for something to eat."  
  
"Sure, that'll be nice," she said, "Giles was starting to piss me off."  
  
"Are you alright?" Haldir whispered into her ear.  
  
Oh my God, he's making me tingle. No one except Angel has done that to me. What a babe!  
  
"I'm fine," she said trying to sound serious. 


	6. Chapter six: Once a hobbit, always a hob...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffy or LOTR characters, their respectable authors do!  
  
RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
CHAPTER SIX: Once a Hobbit, always a Hobbit  
  
The Fellowship would be staying for a month; of which Buffy was glad, except Boromir.  
  
The day after their first meeting, Buffy was awoken by a tapping on her shoulder.  
  
"Five more minutes mom," she mumbled, hiding under the covers.  
  
The tapping continued.  
  
"They don't need me at school, " she mumbled, "I'm only a cheerleader."  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
She jumped up to see the four hobbits standing in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked getting up and allowed them to drag her outside.  
  
She looked to see the Fellowship.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas raised their eyebrows and looked away, while Boromir stared and smiled; Gimli merely started to burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"I think perhaps it would be best if you put some clothes on," Aragorn said.  
  
Oh my god, am I naked? No, I remember putting clothes on.  
  
Buffy looked down to see her pink silk top and short shorts.  
  
"What? What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked twirling around looking for period stains.  
  
"You are barely wearing anything," Legolas said.  
  
"I'm wearing pyjamas," she said. "Oh I get it, you're not used to seeing girls walk around like this. Well get used to it, because this is what I sleep in, and I like it. I should, it cost me a fortune."  
  
"Lady Buffy!"  
  
She turned to see Haldir storming over; she knew he liked what he saw, call it woman's intuition.  
  
"Please put some clothes on."  
  
She threw her arms in the air in defeat, "One day I'll walk around in the nude just to piss you off."  
  
She walked back into the sleeping area and dressed into her jeans, her Paul Frank shirt and a cardigan. She stepped out.  
  
"Happy?" she asked, twirling around.  
  
"I prefer what you wore before," Boromir said.  
  
"Well that's because you're a pervert," she said.  
  
"Lady Buffy," Haldir said.  
  
"What's with the Lady Buffy? You never call me Lady Buffy. Stop trying to act like a gentleman and act like you."  
  
"Haldir was going to suggest that you join us for a training session," Legolas said.  
  
"Do I get to kick Boromir's ass?"  
  
"If that is what you wish," Boromir said standing up as if to challenge her.  
  
"Well I say bring it on biatch!" She turned to Haldir and said, "Just let me grab my sword."  
  
"We meant archery," Legolas said.  
  
"What? As in bows and arrows?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"As in Robin Hood, bows and arrows?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"I only know how to use a crossbow."  
  
"We have never heard of this crossbow."  
  
"Perhaps," Aragorn said, "Buffy can train with the sword with myself and Boromir, as the hobbits are in need of some training themselves."  
  
Buffy smiled at Haldir, squeezed his hand in reassurance and went to grab her sword. She knew he didn't like to be told what to do- what guy did.  
  
She returned with her sword and followed the group to a clearing where the archery training took place.  
  
"Not bad," she said looking around.  
  
She heard a noise from behind her, and she turned and blocked the attack- Boromir.  
  
"Well that was stupid," she said as he lowered his sword.  
  
"You are quick, but are you strong?" he challenged.  
  
She blocked another attack, and for two hours they fought non stop until Buffy had him on the ground and straddled his chest, her sword at his throat.  
  
"What were you saying?" she asked getting off, Boromir not impressed.  
  
"You are very strong," Aragorn said as she walked over to the group. "Boromir is a skilled warrior, not many could take such a man."  
  
Buffy smiled and was tackled by Pippin who pushed her to the ground in a hug.  
  
She giggled.  
  
Haldir look on, and Legolas could see the adoration the elf had for this young warrior. Even the hobbits were noticing.  
  
"Haldir, may I challenge you to an archery competition?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, I shall take great delight in beating you," Haldir said.  
  
"This is more like it," Buffy said sitting on a rock nearby. "Men getting all testosterone and fighty. Kick each others ass, that what I say."  
  
The two elves looked at her in confusion.  
  
"All right, obviously not a fight to be seen by a chick. I'll go and shower."  
  
"Shower?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Like a bath, except you stand and the water falls from the sky."  
  
"Rain?"  
  
"Waterfall," she said getting off the rock. "I'll see you after. Try not to kill each other, I have to dance with one of you tonight; preferably with both."  
  
"Don't say it," Giles said appearing from a nearby path.  
  
"I was going to say arms," Buffy said and walked away. She collected her towel, washing materials and a dress from her bag, her CD player and Romeo and Juliet CD and made her way to the waterfall. She stripped and quickly started to clean herself under the waterfall.  
  
She was singing along, not noticing the commotion. Little star, so you had to go.  
  
You must have wanted him to know.  
  
You must have wanted the world to know  
  
Poor little thing.  
  
Now they know.  
  
Little star,  
  
I had to close my eyes.  
  
There was a fire at the warehouse.  
  
They're always waiting for a thing like this.  
  
Came driving from all over town,  
  
For you, little star.  
  
Little star, you, little star. (Sax solo)  
  
Little star  
  
So you had to go  
  
You must have wanted him to know  
  
You must have wanted the world to know  
  
Poor little thing  
  
And now they know  
  
Laudamus, adorramus te, Dominec.  
  
Laudamusbenedicimus  
  
Domine Deus.  
  
Laudamusbenedicimus  
  
Domine Deus.  
  
Cum Sancto Spiritu, in gloria Dei Patris. For you, little star. ~Stina Nordenstam "Little Star"~  
  
When she was finished she made her way back to her clothes and picked up the towel. She dried herself and went to pick up her underwear, when she suddenly realised that it was gone.  
  
"What the." she started and suddenly heard giggling. "Pippin."  
  
She put on the flipflops she had brought down and stormed up the hill and chased the hobbits onto the clearing where the archery materials were.  
  
"You little shi." she started and realised that the elves and Fellowship were still there, with Giles and Celeborn. "Oh my God."  
  
"What were you saying?" Pippin started.  
  
Buffy took in a deep breath.  
  
Haldir could believe what was happening. She was so beautiful. so perfect. so almost naked.  
  
What am I thinking? He thought to himself.  
  
"I swear to God, the minute I lay my hands on you, you'll wish you'd never found the path to the waterfall," she said, trying to stay calm.  
  
Oh my, Legolas thought, she's so beautiful.  
  
"Well actually, now that you mention it," Pippin said, "Merry and I followed you down."  
  
"Pippin, you shouldn't have said that," Merry said.  
  
"Oh yes he should have," Buffy said, "because now I will take great delight in skinning you alive and feeding you to Boromir the."  
  
"BUFFY ANN SUMMERS!"  
  
She turned to look at Giles.  
  
"Pippin," Celeborn said, "please return Lady Buffy's clothing to her. Lady Buffy, we shall see you at the ball this evening."  
  
Pippin threw her the clothes.  
  
Buffy took them and stormed off to her camp.  
  
She was so angry. She kicked over a bowl and laughed. It was funny, but embarrassing.  
  
She quickly got dressed and did her hair and make-up.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She turned to see Pippin.  
  
"Would you like to make your death a quick one?" she asked.  
  
Instead of running he came up to her and gave her the daisy and apple.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet," she said pulling him into a hug. "You're kind, but you're going to have tor realise that what happened was embarrassing and I have every reason to feed you to the vampires, but I won't this time."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"Come on, let's go back to the competition."  
  
"Wait, Haldir and Legolas said I was to keep you here. They said they wanted to be surprised by your beauty this evening. And I think you look very pretty."  
  
She looked over the simple summer dress.  
  
"You know what, I don't want to wear this; it is a ball after all. Go and get ready; don't tell them what I was wearing, and don't tell them I'm changing."  
  
Pippin ran off, and Buffy smiled smelling the daisy and took a bite of the apple.  
  
Tonight was going to be amazing. 


	7. Chapter seven: Dance with me

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffy or LOTR characters, their respectable authors do!  
  
RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: DANCE WITH ME  
  
Buffy strolled slowly to the ball on her own; she couldn't remember the last time she'd gone to one. does prom count? Suddenly she could see Haldir in her mind; smiling.  
  
Buffy stopped in front of the large doors; she brushed over the plain blue with a pink tint silk ball skirt and silk singlet. Her hair was exactly how she'd worn it to her prom. Angel.  
  
Am I overdressed?  
  
Will he think I'm trying too hard?  
  
"You're not going in?"  
  
She turned around to see Legolas.  
  
"I am working my way up to it. just nervous. Am I overdressed?" she asked.  
  
"Nay, you are beautiful."  
  
"Thankyou," she said blushing.  
  
"Come, I will escort you in," he said linking arms with her and escorted her in.  
  
The music stopped and everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared.  
  
"Did I do something?" she asked Legolas as he walked her over to where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel stood with Haldir and his two brothers.  
  
"No," Lady Galadriel said, "they are shocked by how beautiful a warrior can be."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Buffy said.  
  
"I hope you are not angered," Lord Celeborn said, "but we took the liberty of using your source of entertainment."  
  
"My CD player?"  
  
"That is what Giles called it."  
  
"I don't mind it, I don't think I can waltz anyway."  
  
The Lady and Lord laughed.  
  
Haldir watched her, his mouth going dry.  
  
"Come, let the ball continue," Lady Galadriel said and the music started once again.  
  
Legolas led her over to the drink table and handed her a glass of wine. She took a sip and realised that Legolas was staring.  
  
"Do I have something in my teeth?" she asked.  
  
"Come and dance with me," he said taking her glass, placing it on the table and pulled her onto the dance floor. They were the only two on there. "I'm afraid I am not accustomed to your way of dancing, perhaps you shall show me."  
  
"It's easy," Buffy said placing his hands on her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
They danced for three whole dances, until Pippin dragged her off with him to dance to "Everybody Got Their Something" by Nikka Costa.  
  
The elves looked on with disgust at the way Buffy was waving her body around and jumping around with Pippin. Haldir stared. Legolas wanted to be Pippin. The Lady and Lord laughed with Haldir's brothers over the antics of Pippin.  
  
"I haven't had so much fun in so long," Buffy said as she and Pippin sat outside with drinks with the other hobbits.  
  
"I'm glad you're having fun," Frodo said. "I think we all are."  
  
"You are so brave," Buffy said cupping his cheek. "Gandalf was right- you are the only hope, but remember even the strongest must ask for help."  
  
Frodo smiled at the slayer and took a sip of his glass.  
  
"How is it you know so much?" Sam asked.  
  
"I have lived a life of death, loss, grief and hard times, for only seven years, and now I am free. It is my duty to see you are protected," she said. "That you're all safe. I am chosen to do this. And I accept it."  
  
Haldir stood nearby listening to her wise words, his heart yearning to be with her.  
  
"Lady Buffy," he said approaching her, "Cormamin lindua ele lle ."  
  
"Whatever you just said, I agree, as long as it's not insulting, dirty, or kinky," she said.  
  
"I said, my heart sings to see thee. You are as beautiful as the stars in the sky."  
  
Buffy's eyes started to twinkle with tears.  
  
"Would you dance with me?" she asked standing up.  
  
"It would be an honour," he said taking her hand and led her into the ball, receiving some laughs and giggles from the hobbits.  
  
On the dance floor he placed his hands on her hips, sending shivers up her spine, and she rested her hands on his shoulders. They started to move slowly, his eyes drinking her.  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
~My Immortal- Evanescence~  
  
Buffy smiled, her hands moving down and resting on his waist.  
  
"Amin naa tualle I," Haldir said drawing her closer.  
  
"You're my servant?" she asked.  
  
"How did you learn?"  
  
"I overheard a couple of elves."  
  
"You are amazing."  
  
"I am far from amazing."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"There is something you should know about me."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Come outside, and bring the Fellowship."  
  
He watched her walk outside. He quickly collected the rest of the Fellowship and took them to her, where she and the hobbits sat.  
  
Pippin and Merry sat beside her, holding her hands, while Frodo and Sam sat protectively at her feet. The rest stood in front.  
  
"I must tell you something." she started and stopped. Angel. Angelus. aching. past. it must come out. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Angelus the Angel

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffy or LOTR characters, their respectable authors do!  
  
RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: ANGELUS THE ANGEL  
  
Buffy sighed staring into her hands, telling the people who admired her she was not what they thought her to be was going to be tough. not only on her, but me.  
  
"Buffy, you don't have to tell them anything," Giles said coming over with the Lady and Lord.  
  
"They have the right to know," she said, staring up at him, tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Buffy, you know what it will do to them if they find out."  
  
"Giles, they think I'm someone else. no one deserves that."  
  
Giles hid his pained face.  
  
"You don't have to tell us," Pippin said looking up at her.  
  
Look at those innocent eyes, his innocent face. He deserves to know.  
  
"I had this boyfriend called Angel, except he was not your run-of-the-mill kinda guy. He was a vampire and I loved him with every inch of my heart, soul and body; but it was not meant to be."  
  
"You loved one of whom you hunt?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"He was not like other vampires, he had a soul," Buffy said. "We were in love, and we took the next step."  
  
"Next step?" Legolas asked, not sure if she was thinking what he thought she was thinking.  
  
"We slept together."  
  
There was an unhealthy pause, pain flowing through Buffy's heart, the tears appearing again.  
  
"And he lost his soul," she said again, "and I had to kill him."  
  
The Fellowship stared at her. Pippin and Merry moved away from her.  
  
"No, it was not in cold blood," she said, her voice wavering in pain. "He had opened a thing that would destroy the earth, and only his blood could close it. My friend Willow, used a spell to restore his soul, but she was too late. the portal thing was open and I had to kill him."  
  
Giles was stopped by Haldir as he went to take the weeping slayer into his arms.  
  
Haldir knelt before her, taking her hands into his and said, "Lle naa belegohtar ."  
  
"I am no might warrior, I am a coward."  
  
"No, never tell yourself that. You have had a heavy load bestowed upon you. If you do not do this for yourself, think of the young hobbit you looks to you for guidance."  
  
Buffy looked to Frodo who had moved to her side.  
  
"My lady Buffy," Frodo said taking her hand in his, "you sacrificed something true and dear to you to save your world. You are truly my hero."  
  
Buffy pulled the young hobbit into a strong hug and wept harder.  
  
"Frodo, if I could," she said kneeling before him, "I would go to the edge of this world and help you throw the ring into the fire thing."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It is you who is truly my hero."  
  
"Would you train me?"  
  
"It would be my honour."  
  
"Forgive us," Pippin cried running over and hugged the slayer, Merry and Sam running over after him. "Train us to."  
  
"Lady Buffy," Aragorn said approaching her with Legolas by his side, "we are truly sorry."  
  
"It's okay," she said standing up, "I've received worst reactions than that." She smiled at the group, wiping her face with a hanky Pippin handed her. "Come on, let's go dance the night away."  
  
She watched the Fellowship walk back into the hall, leaving her alone with Celeborn.  
  
"Lady Buffy," he said approaching her, "you are a true warrior. Would you assist Haldir here in my woods?"  
  
"I would be honoured," she said.  
  
"He has taken quite a liking to you."  
  
"I realised," she said and the two walked back into the hall. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Buffy and Legolas

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffy or LOTR characters, their respectable authors do!  
  
RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
NOTE: Thanks for reviewing, you loverly people!  
  
CHAPTER NINE: BUFFY AND LEGOLAS Buffy strolled down to the training area to where the hobbits were waiting with Legolas, Gimli, Haldir and Aragorn.  
  
"Hey guys," she said cheerfully. "What's up?"  
  
"The sky," Pippin said.  
  
Buffy laughed setting her sword on a rock and started to stretch. She had cried most of the night, and her muscles now ached. She picked up her sword, to notice the two blonde elves staring.  
  
Oh my God, they're gorgeous, and they're staring at me. Me? Me!  
  
They realised she was staring back and looked away sheepishly.  
  
"Very well," she said moving over to the hobbits. "I take it you've worked on blocking and attacking?"  
  
"We've fought before, we just want to get fitter," Sam said.  
  
"That's easy," she said, "let's go for a run."  
  
"A run?" Pippin asked. "I don't think I want to train anymore."  
  
"It'll be fun," she said reassuringly. "Why don't you just run to the table over there and run back, we'll count that as your warm up."  
  
The hobbits did as she said.  
  
"They like you," Aragorn said.  
  
"I like them," she replied throwing her sword away. "They're so cute and cuddly. Like little puppie dogs."  
  
The group looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Never mind. I'm getting mothering instincts," she mumbled looking around.  
  
"Haldir, perhaps we shall continue our archery competition," Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, we shall, though I would not wish the young lady to watch royalty to lose," Haldir said.  
  
Once male, she thought to herself, always a male. Elf or not.  
  
The hobbits returned and Buffy taught them how to do push-ups. They continued that until the hobbits were dying of hunger. A group of elves approached with a basket of food for them. So they ate lunch while watching the two elves continue to compete.  
  
"What's the prize?" Buffy called over.  
  
"A kiss from a fair maiden," Legolas said as Haldir took his shot.  
  
"And who is this poor fair maiden?"  
  
"We were thinking perhaps you would do us the honour," Haldir said.  
  
Buffy spat out the wine, and coughed.  
  
"Me?" she asked weakly.  
  
The two elves nodded.  
  
This is like a fantasy coming true.  
  
"Sure, why not? Can't hurt, unless you have cooties."  
  
The two elves continued their competition.  
  
"Don't they get bored or tired?" Buffy asked two hours later.  
  
"No, it's an elf thing," Gimli said with disgust. "They're strange beings. Don't care much for them myself."  
  
Buffy laughed as the two elves shook hands and approached the group.  
  
"Well? Who won?" she asked.  
  
I don't care, I want both. Can I have both? I could Legolas on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I could have Haldir on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. And Sunday can be Buffy day.  
  
"It was a tie," Legolas said.  
  
"I don't mind," Buffy said standing up, "you're both equally shaggable- oh my God, I'm sounding like Spike. Damn English!"  
  
The two elves laughed.  
  
"You'll both have to wait for your prizes," she said laughing, "I have a date with Lord Celeborn. Something to do with learning long bow."  
  
"You have a very honourable teacher," Legolas said and kissed her hand. "Perhaps we shall meet this evening."  
  
"I'll find both of you," Buffy said and ran off.  
  
When she was "elf-hearing" safe, she jumped up and down squeeling like a little girl.  
  
She composed herself and ran to Lord Celeborn.  
  
Buffy sat on the log looking over the dark forest- not one stupid vampire.  
  
"Here vampy vampy vampy!" she called out. "Little Red Riding Hood is all alone in the forest, with no one to protect her from such honourable predators." No reply. "I wonder what it would be like to taste the slayer, all alone and vunerable, her tasty neck ready to be taken."  
  
She groaned when there was no reply.  
  
"It is not safe for a vunerable young lady to be out by herself," she heard Legolas say from behind her. She stood up and faced him. "You don't know what stalks the night in these woods."  
  
"That's exactly why I'm here. I'm here to slay them, but company is always good," she said smiling. "I take it you're here for your prize?"  
  
"Yes, but first I wish to learn about your home."  
  
"Welcome to my office, take a seat," she said and they sat on the log. She told him of Dawn, the Key, how they were one in the same, Angel, Spike, and everything she possibly could.  
  
"You have led an amazing life, and I envy." Legolas began.  
  
Buffy leant in and kissed him lightly on the lips and sat back. He looked in surprise at her and smiled. She leant in once again and kissed a little harder, her tongue parting his lips and entering his mouth. She kissed longer and harder as she sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands sitting on her waist.  
  
"You taste like honey and wine, so sweet," he said running his hand down his cheek.  
  
"You don't taste too bad yourself," she grinned.  
  
"I must thankyou for your kiss," he said and kissed her. "Now, I think Haldir is longing for his prize."  
  
"Yeah, I bet he is," she said standing up. "Congratulations Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
"Thankyou," he said and watched her walk off to find Haldir. "May you find peace in the Marchwarden's heart," he said quietly and made his way back to the Fellowship. 


	10. Chapter ten: In search of Haldir

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffy or LOTR characters, their respectable authors do!  
  
RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
NOTE: Thanks for reviewing, you loverly people! I realise Buffy never swore on the show, but I guess if I were her I'd swear my head off to! Let's just leave it as that she's letting out her emotions through icky words! NO FLAMES!  
  
CHAPTER TEN: IN SEARCH OF HALDIR  
  
"Right," she said out loud as she wandered around looking up at the talans, for Haldir. "Come out, come out wherever you are."  
  
Suddenly her spidey senses were running at a sprint. She felt a hand go on her shoulder and she flipped the body and straddled it at the chest and held her stake at its heart.  
  
"Boromir?" she asked looking over his handsome face. "What are you doing? I could have killed you, though I don't really see the problem in that. Are you stalking me?"  
  
"Do you see a problem in that?"  
  
"Actually I do," she said getting off of him, "the last guy that stalked me died. And he creeped me out." Spike.  
  
Boromir stood up and laughed coldly. "He is hardly a man worthy of such a perfect creature."  
  
"You don't know the half of it," she snapped and walked off.  
  
"Don't wander too far off into the woods," Boromir called after her, "wouldn't want to be hurt by anything wouldn't we?"  
  
"I wonder if they're invented castration," Buffy muttered to herself as she approached her own camp. Looking for Haldir was getting no where.  
  
"I see you have been looking for me."  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
She turned to see Haldir.  
  
"You betcha," she said grinning. "Well now that you're here."  
  
"You do not have to kiss me if you so wish," Haldir said. "For I see what you hold in your eyes concerning the young elf prince."  
  
"Oh right," she said. "No, a win's a win, I don't like him like him."  
  
"You do not?"  
  
"No, I've just never really had two guys fight over me," she said as he came closer.  
  
"Well then, I do believe I am honoured."  
  
"Good, now when do I get to kiss ya?"  
  
"Lle merna salk? "  
  
"Oh wait, I know this one," she said and thought really hard. "Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Yes, you are correct."  
  
"Yes, Aratoamin ," she said. "I'll just get some music on." She skipped into the little tent thing where her belongings were. She came out with her CD player and put in her The Sunday's album and skipped the tracks to "Wild Horses".  
  
Haldir pulled her to him and placed both his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his chest.  
  
Childhood living is easy to do  
  
The things you wanted I bought them for you  
  
Graceless lady you know who I am  
  
You know I can't let you slide through my hands  
  
Buffy stared up at his handsome features. Haldir gazed into her eyes. Buffy thought she had died and gone to heaven, well she had died and this was close enough to heaven. Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away  
  
I watched you suffer a dull aching pain  
  
Now you decided to show me the same  
  
No sweeping exits or offstage lines  
  
Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind  
  
Haldir stroked her hair as she rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat quicken. He was so soft and gentle.  
  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away  
  
I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie  
  
I have my freedom but I don't have much time  
  
Faith has been broken, tears must be cried  
  
Let's do some living after we die  
  
Haldir put his hand to her chin and lifted it so she was looking up at him. His lips brushed against hers. She kissed him deeper her hands bringing him down closer to her. Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
  
Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day  
  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
  
Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day  
  
Haldir moaned as the young slayer stood on her tippytoes and kissed him again and again. He pulled away and stroked her face.  
  
"Quel kaima , Lirimaer ," he said and walked away. He turned around and said, "Spend the day with me tomorrow."  
  
"Yes of course."  
  
"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elae lle au' ."  
  
"I don't understand what you just said, but yes."  
  
Haldir smiled and walked away. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Amin Feuya Ten' Lle

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffy or LOTR characters, their respectable authors do!  
  
RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
NOTE: It translates into "You Disgust Me"- and I don't know what kind of Elvish this is. Sorry, I'm a dumbass I know, but I got all these sayings from a website. HAHAHAHA! Lazy old Laura!  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: AMIN FEUYA TEN' LLE  
  
Buffy stood under the waterfall, washing her hair. She couldn't get Haldir out of her head. She touched her lips for the hundredth time and smiled. She giggled and once finished went and dried herself and wrapped the towel around her and wrung out her hair..  
  
SNAP!  
  
She spun around to see Boromir. He had that look in his eyes. The one Spike had had when he tried to rape her. Lust. obsession. neediness. anger.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Came to take in the view."  
  
She was scared, she admitted that. Buffy the Vampire Slayer scared? And of a man none the less? She could kill this man blindfolded and gagged. and yet he made every inch of her quiver in fear. And she knew why. he was so much like Spike while he was the "big bad" and Angelus. She was unarmed and vulnerable. She was sick of fighting. sick of them. sick of demons and humans treating her like dirt.  
  
"I suggest you leave," she said.  
  
"I suggest you don't scream," he said approaching her and she backed away until she was against the wall. "Don't tell me the big slayer is afraid?"  
  
"Amin feuya ten' lle ," she snapped not showing her fear.  
  
"You are of man and you betray us with your speaking their language."  
  
"I'm not like you."  
  
"You're exactly like me," he said pressing his body against hers, his hands wandering. "I see it in your eyes. You take what you want. You think you're some kind of hero. I can see right through you little girl. Why don't you go back to the kitchens where you belong, or even better, go and get a husband, like any other normal girl. and leave the big stuff to the men."  
  
"Because I'm not like you. Let me go or I swear to God, I will scream so fucking loud they'll here me in Gondor. Your brother wouldn't be happy, hearing his brother raped a young woman..."  
  
Boromir punched her in the jaw sending her to the ground. He straddled her and started to undo his pants.  
  
"You're so strong," he said throwing off her towel, "and yet you do not fight. Do you want this? Is this how the slayer takes it?"  
  
Buffy looked away the tears fighting her.  
  
"I hate you," she said under her breath as he started to rape her. She wouldn't cry and wouldn't cry out in pain.  
  
"Cry out in pain, they might think you're enjoying this."  
  
Oh my God! She screamed in her mind. Help me! Galadriel! Someone? Anyone? Hello! Shit! OW! Oh my God!  
  
She blanked her mind and closed her mind, allowing the darkness to take over.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When she awoke it was dark and she was alone. She looked around and saw she was bleeding. She stepped under the waterfall and furiously scrubbed away his scent and touch- but it just wouldn't work.  
  
She started to weep as she dried herself and dressed. She ran back to her camp to find Giles talking with Aragorn.  
  
"Buffy, where have you been?" Giles asked. "Have you been crying?"  
  
Oh, he looks so tired. I can't bother him with this. He doesn't need to hear that I'm a failure. I couldn't stop one mangly man.  
  
"You know, period and stuff, just getting emotional," she said and hurried into her sleeping area. She dumped her stuff and sat on her bed wiping her face with her towel.  
  
"Lady Buffy," Aragorn called, "perhaps you would care to come and have supper with us."  
  
"I. I'm not hungry," she called back.  
  
"The hobbits are worried sick," he said coming into her area. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm ok."  
  
"Very well, but you will visit them tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course; cross my heart and hope to die."  
  
Aragorn left and she burst into tears and wept until she finally slept. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Big Bad Haldir

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffy or LOTR characters, their respectable authors do!  
  
RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: BIG BAD HALDIR  
  
Buffy sat on the log watching the sun rise. She looked over the bruise on her wrist from Boromir. Boromir. even the name made her want to be sick. She scowled and wiped away the tears.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She spun around to see Haldir.  
  
"Where have you been?" he asked. "You have hidden away from us for so long. the Fellowship leave tomorrow; they continue their journey to Mordor tomorrow."  
  
"I know," she said turning away and continued to watch the sun. "I've just had a lot on my mind."  
  
"It must be a lot for you have ignored the hobbits," he said sitting beside her causing her to slide away. "Do you regret our kiss?"  
  
"No," she said looking up at him, "it's not you, it's me. god how cliché does that sound?"  
  
"What is wrong? Surely you know it breaks my heart to see you in such pain."  
  
Buffy burst into tears and allowed the elf to hold her.  
  
"What's wrong? You must tell me, for it will kill you."  
  
"Boromir, he raped me," she said looking him in the eyes. "He. raped me."  
  
Haldir saw the slayer break down again and hugged her.  
  
"The man is a traitor," he said, "he shall be severely punished."  
  
"It's the ring," Buffy said. "The ring has turned him into a different person, it's not his fault."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"I called for help in my mind, and Galadriel didn't answer, the ring must have blocked the barrier or something. He's not like that. I've been having these weird dreams about his child hood, and what he was like before the Fellowship. That's not Boromir, that's someone else."  
  
"I cannot take that for an excuse," Haldir said getting up. "I am about to do something not elf-like."  
  
"You're gonna kick his ass?"  
  
"I'm going to punch him," he said placing a kiss on her nose.  
  
"God, Haldir don't!" Buffy called as he ran away.  
  
He does deserve it, she thought to herself as she ran after him, but I don't know if this is the right thing for now.  
  
She came to the Fellowship camp to find Haldir approaching Boromir.  
  
God, he looks so sexy when he's pissed. wait, bad BuffyI Go away evil Haldir-naked thoughts.  
  
Haldir punched Boromir on the jaw, sending the man sprawling to the ground. Buffy started to cry. The hobbits ran over to her and held her close as Haldir was held back by Legolas and Boromir was held back by Aragorn.  
  
"Haldir, what is the meaning of this?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask Boromir?" Haldir snarled.  
  
"Boromir?"  
  
"I do not know what the elf believes to be an excuse to assault me," Boromir said.  
  
"Boromir, what is going on?" Gimli asked.  
  
"He raped Buffy," Haldir said.  
  
The Fellowship turned to Buffy who was trying not to weep.  
  
"Is this true?" Legolas asked approaching her and stared into her eyes. "I feel her pain and disgust with herself." He turned to Boromir. "Boromir, how could you do such a thing?"  
  
"The ring." Boromir started, "it told me to. It told me to rape her, and destroy her so the Master could win."  
  
"The master? Who is this creature?" Aragorn asked Buffy.  
  
"He was a vampire ruler, and he killed me, but I was brought back to life and I killed him; I saw him in Galadriel's mirror, he is with the tall white wizard," Buffy said.  
  
"Saruman," Aragorn said and looked at Boromir. "Boromir, you have betrayed us."  
  
"I know, and I am sorry. the ring, it is so powerful. so much greed and hatred. so much love and want." He turned to Buffy and said, "I am SO sorry, m'lady."  
  
Buffy just stared back at him and fell to the ground crying. The hobbits did their best as Aragorn and Gimli escorted Boromir to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn.  
  
"It is alright," Haldir said pulling her face to him, "cry little one, for tomorrow your peace shall come." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Farewell Fellowship

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffy or LOTR characters, their respectable authors do!  
  
RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
NOTE: If I don't update for a couple of days I apologise in advance. we've had big thunder storms here everyday! DAMN AUSTRALIAN WEATHER! And have lost power a few times. So sorry, but it can't be helped unless I really feel like an electric shock! And, I'll be using the book version of Haldir, because I like him, and I don't want him to die! I'm sorry, but I cried in Two Towers!  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN: FAREWELL FELLOWSHIP  
  
Buffy stood beside Giles as Galadriel gave each Fellowship member a gift.  
  
"How come I didn't get a gift when I came here?" Buffy asked as quietly as she could.  
  
"You got Haldir, isn't that enough?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not complaining in that department," she said and laughed.  
  
When Galadriel had finished she allowed Buffy to come down and farewell them. She gathered the hobbits into a big hug and they all started to cry.  
  
"I'm going to miss you all SO much," she said. "You're all so brave. Don't let Aragorn boss you around too much. And when this is all over I'll come to Hobbiton and we'll have a big party and get drunk and lament on old times."  
  
She turned to Sam and said, "Gandalf said to stay with Frodo, and the time will come when he will ask you to leave. don't. Listen to your heart, because his will want you to go for you safety, but he'll need you. Remember, all you need in this world is love and friendship and the occasional meal."  
  
Sam hugged her tightly.  
  
She turned to Merry and Pippin. "I love you two so much. Thankyou for everything. I want you to stay together, and when you are separated remember each other. You will meet again and have adventures after, but remember that you only need each other."  
  
"And the occasional meal," Pippin added and they hugged.  
  
She turned to Frodo. "You are so brave, don't let the bastard ring get to you. Don't be afraid to ask for help, I've had to plenty of times, and I'm supposed to do this gig solo. You may be small, like me, but even we can kick some ass."  
  
Frodo hugged her tightly and said, "You are right, and I hope you shall find your peace."  
  
"I'll come and show you when this is over."  
  
She turned to Gimli. "Give the elf a break, he ain't that bad. If your legs get tired I'm sure he'll give you a piggy-back ride. Even the two most unlikely people can form the best of friendships."  
  
Gimli shook her hand and she stood up and faced Legolas.  
  
"Give the dwarf a break," she said and hugged him.  
  
"I am sure I shall at times," he said and hugged her back. "Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva ."  
  
She looked into his eyes and kissed him on the forehead. "When I see you next I want to see you with a lady elf, otherwise I'm sure I could hook you up with someone."  
  
Legolas laughed and she moved on to Aragorn.  
  
"You're not bad for a scruffy old man," she said and they hugged. "You'll make a great king," she whispered into his ear.  
  
"How did you."  
  
"Woman's intuition," Buffy said smiling. "I'll be there, you can count on that!" She punched him "lightly" on the shoulder. He rubbed it. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
He laughed and hugged her again.  
  
"Quel fara ," he said.  
  
"Make sure you kick some orc ass."  
  
She turned to Boromir.  
  
"I am sorry that you're different," she said. "I am sorry you allowed the ring to destroy you."  
  
"I am sorry to." he began but she silenced him by placing her fingers on his lips.  
  
"Die a warrior, not a slave. Don't let it destroy you any further."  
  
Boromir bowed his hand and Buffy backed away.  
  
"I'll see you at the end," she said.  
  
The Fellowship bowed their heads and got into their boats.  
  
"Giles," she said going over to him, "I just remembered something. I had read Lord of the Rings."  
  
"Well done Buffy, it's a diff."  
  
"Is Haldir married?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Is Haldir married?"  
  
Giles looked at her baffled.  
  
"I think perhaps he is the one you should be asking."  
  
"Why is this world real, when to us on Earth it's make believe?"  
  
"Some people believe that people are blessed with the ability to communicate with people from other universes. Tolkien was like that, he had that ability and he wrote it into a book, and I do remember reading somewhere that he changed some things."  
  
"Then Haldir might not be married with kids?"  
  
"He is a Marchwarden, who seldom returns to our home," Galadriel said approaching them with Lord Celeborn. "I do not believe it would be healthy for him to carry the burdon that he might be killed and leave a widow."  
  
"So, he's not married?"  
  
"No."  
  
Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, and the Lord and Lady smiled.  
  
"Go find him," Lord Celeborn said, "for he can help heal your wounded heart."  
  
Buffy looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow," Lord Celeborn said again, "you will journey into the woods with the archers, and Haldir as your captain and will remain there for a month and protect our borders."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"It is for the best, for I fear my home brings much grief to you," Lady Galadriel said.  
  
"Okay," Buffy said and went off to search for Haldir.  
  
She found him practising his archery.  
  
"Hey," she said coming over and stood next to him. He smiled at her and set his bow and arrow down. "Don't stop because I'm here, I'll join you." She picked up a nearby bow and arrow and they practised.  
  
"Lord Celeborn tells me you shall be joining us in patrolling the borders," he said hitting his target.  
  
"Yeah, little old me, fighting the bad."  
  
"Are you sure it is wise?"  
  
"I'm sure I can handle myself. I used to patrol all the time on my own."  
  
"I just do not wish to see you get hurt, or tire of us."  
  
"I don't think I'll tire of you."  
  
"You are still emotionally pained by Boromir's selfishness?"  
  
"You can't exactly just get over being raped quickly."  
  
"I wish to make you see that not all males are such."  
  
"Diola lle , it's nice to see people care."  
  
He looked at her sadly briefly.  
  
"We shall leave before the sun rises tomorrow."  
  
"Before?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh," she said, wishing she hadn't accepted the invitation to join.  
  
"And I can not permit you to bring clothes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"There shall be food at the Talans," he said.  
  
"Good."  
  
"There is a nearby stream which I'm sure I can permit you to clean in once in a while."  
  
"That sounds more like it."  
  
"Then I shall see you in the morning. I shall come and collect you."  
  
"Good."  
  
He touched her gently on the shoulder and kissed her softly on the lips, before turning and leaving. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Returning from Duty

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffy or LOTR characters, their respectable authors do!  
  
RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated, I've been back at school, and well, it's a crap excuse but it's a real deal! BASTARD SCHOOL! So I'm sorry, but you can ring my school and complain! My modern history teacher is to blame; bastard and all that homework!  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN: RETURNING FROM DUTY  
  
It had been several months since Buffy and the army of elves had been in Caras Galadhon; they had been held up in the woods, fighting orcs and wargs, not to mention big yucky demons and stupid vampires who managed to break through the magic that protected the borders. They were fast and furious. Buffy couldn't remember the last time she had seen Giles; it had been so long since she had seen him. Not even the elves seemed to know.  
  
Her and Haldir were slow in progress. Due to the busy life of a slayer, she didn't get much alone time with him, but she grew to respect him more and more. And want him more and more.  
  
The group of twenty or so elves and slayer, walked through the woods, back to Caras Galadhon.  
  
Buffy couldn't stop thinking of the hobbits, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn. She didn't hate Boromir, but she couldn't help but wish him some pain.  
  
Haldir led her to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.  
  
"Nae saian luume' . You have returned safely," Lady Galadriel said, "and it pleases my heart, but I am afraid your work is not yet complete, young slayer."  
  
"What?" she asked. "I've been working my ass off for, God knows how long, and I still have to? What happened to finding my peace?"  
  
"Come for walk with me young warrior," she said taking Buffy's hand and led her into the garden, Buffy looking back at Haldir for a moment who watched her intensely. Lady Galadriel sat on a stone bench and Buffy sat next to her. "You shall find your peace, I have seen it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"First, you must destroy the Master."  
  
"Trust that bastard to get in the way."  
  
"The fate of this world depends on it. Frodo has destroyed the ring, but it is you who must stop the Evil who still lingers."  
  
"I can do that. I am the Chosen One right?"  
  
"That will not be your hardest task."  
  
"It gets worst? That bastard killed me once."  
  
"Nay, when you return, you must face a new path. One of solitude and love."  
  
"Love? Haldir?"  
  
"He will ask you to spend the rest of your days together."  
  
"But that's forever?"  
  
"Yes, and he will ask to be your lover, your friend."  
  
"But."  
  
"Think upon this while you go to war. Good luck young slayer. Orophin and Rumil shall accompany you."  
  
"Okay, but don't I get to see Giles?"  
  
"You shall meet in the halls of Gondor."  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When do I go?"  
  
"Now."  
  
Buffy followed Lady Galadriel to the front of the Lady and Lord's talen, where Orophin and Rumil were with three horses and Haldir. Buffy stretched her tired muscles nervously, before going over to the group.  
  
"We ready to rock and roll?" she asked, trying to cheer up the gloomy group.  
  
"Perhaps I may speak with you first?" Haldir asked and she followed him a little way from the group. He placed a ring into her hand. "Remember me."  
  
"How could I forget you?"  
  
Haldir stroked her cheeks, the tears starting to form. He was everything Angel was. and he was everything she needed. He could heal her, she knew he could, but now? She was so young!  
  
"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' ," he whispered.  
  
Buffy felt the angry tears threatening to burst. What if Galadriel was wrong? What if she didn't come back?  
  
"I want to tell you something, that I told my sister, before I jumped. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave, live. for me. If I don't return I want you to know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me."  
  
"But you shall return, for I have seen."  
  
Buffy kissed him on the lips before turning and leaving. She mounted the horse, taking a sword handed to her by Lord Celeborn, and turned to look at Haldir. She smiled weakly and galloped off after his two brothers.  
  
She would have to be strong. She would come back, no matter what. The Gods weren't taking her this time. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: To Mordor and Beyond

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffy or LOTR characters, their respectable authors do!  
  
RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
NOTE: Thankyou my lovely ones for the reviews!  
  
CHAPTER 15: TO MORDOR AND BEYOND  
  
Buffy's ass was getting numb, and all she could do was complaining to the elves who didn't even understand her. They stopped on the borders of Fangorn Forest to camp for the night.  
  
"Malia ten' vasa? " Orophin asked as they sat around the fire.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
Orophin handed her a piece of lembas bread.  
  
"Malia ten' yulna? " Rumil asked, and before she could say what, he handed her a flask of wine.  
  
There was a long disturbing pause.  
  
"This is usless," Buffy grumbled. "You guys don't even speak English."  
  
The two elves looked at her in confusion, and she threw her hands in the air in defeat.  
  
The next morning they continued their journey to Mordor, and arrived a week or so later to find Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli talking in a quiet circle with two men.  
  
"How could you start the party without me?" she asked once she was off her horse and stood behind Aragorn.  
  
The group turned to look at her.  
  
"Lady Buffy?" he asked and scooped her up into a big hug.  
  
"Ok, big guy, put me down, so I can breathe!" she squeeled and he put her down. "It's nice to see you to."  
  
"Cormamin lindua ele lle ," Legolas said pulling her into a deep hug.  
  
"No Elvish. I am so sick of Elvish. I had Lui and Dui *NOTE: I'm a crap speller! SORRY* talk to me in Elvish the whole time and I couldn't understand a word they said."  
  
Legolas laughed and looked over her.  
  
"You look well," he said.  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself, compared to those two guys. Have men here ever heard of baths? Moral Hygeine! Hello!"  
  
"That's my lass," Gimli said hugging her. "Men just don't know how to greet the great woman slayer."  
  
"He makes me sound so important," Buffy laughed.  
  
"Lady Buffy," Aragorn said leading her over to two very handsome men, one who was so gentle looking and one who was so intense, like Aragorn. "May I introduce, Lord Faramir, son of the late Steward of Gondor, and Eomer, soon to be King of Rohan."  
  
The two men bowed to her.  
  
Buffy waved and said, "Hi." She looked around. "Some party. Why wasn't I invited?"  
  
"M'lady," Eomer said, "you are but a woman. Surely you jest about being invited to fight in a war?"  
  
"Do I look like a jester?"  
  
Eomer and Faramir looked at each other.  
  
"The young lady does not know her place," Eomer said. "Perhaps, little lady, you should return to the kitchen."  
  
"Did it take a lot to think that up?"  
  
"I hardly think you are in a position to back chat."  
  
"I could kick your ass before you drew breath."  
  
"Eomer, Faramir, she is no mere woman," Aragorn said, "she is the Slayer."  
  
"I have heard of no such being," Faramir said. "It is obvious you are not of this world."  
  
"Slayer: she who hangs around in cemeteries and kills the demons and vampires that lurk there, you know, pale, pointy teeth, drink blood and such," Gimli said.  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
"That's me," she said.  
  
"But look at her, she is weak," Eomer said. "Don't you have a man to return to at home, to care for?"  
  
Buffy walked over to him, smiling sweetly, and grabbed his wrist softly. She twisted it behind his back, causing him to cry out in pain and nearby men draw their weapons.  
  
"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she challenged and let him go at a warning glare from Aragorn.  
  
"What is this witchery?" Eomer asked staring over her. "I apologise, I have misjudged you."  
  
"It's ok," Buffy said. "Alright, point me in the direction of the big bad. I'll finish this off once and for all."  
  
"But m'lady," Faramir said, "surely you don't mean to go in there and kill the being that still lingers? He is cruel and attacks in the night."  
  
"I've killed him once before," she said, "I can do it again. The sun sets in an hour. Show me to a tent and I shall prepare. I don't want to be disturbed."  
  
Legolas and Gimli took each of her arms and walked her to an empty tent.  
  
"How fares Haldir?" Legolas asked before they left her.  
  
"He's ok, just tired."  
  
"I shall come and collect you," Gimli said and rubbed her arm and she watched the two walk away.  
  
She entered the room, placed a cushion in the middle of the room on the floor and sat cross-legged on it, after lighting a candle in front of her.  
  
She rested her hands on her knees and closed her eyes. She breathed in and out slowly; meditating. Normally she wouldn't do this, but then she'd never had to fight like this before. In the back of her mind, she couldn't let a tune go.  
  
Home is behind  
  
The world ahead  
  
And there are many paths to tread  
  
Through shadow  
  
To the edge of night  
  
Until the stars are all alight  
  
Mist and shadow  
  
Cloud and shape  
  
Hope shall fail  
  
All shall fade  
  
~STEWARD OF GONDOR Billy Boyd~  
  
She could feel the sun setting; a river of cold rushing through her.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
She opened her eyes to see Pippin standing in front of her, Merry by his side.  
  
"Pippin! Merry!" she cried and hugged them both.  
  
"We came get you," Pippin said.  
  
She could tell they'd both changed; so much older and wiser, but they were still hobbits, childlike and innocent. They were shining in their tears.  
  
"Ok," she said and followed them both out of the tent to where Legolas, Orophin and Rumil stood beside Faramir, Eomer and Aragorn, Gimli running over.  
  
"I'm not late am I?" he asked standing beside Legolas.  
  
"No," she could hear someone behind her say. She turned to see Sam, Frodo and Gandalf, who was wearing white. "I really did miss out on a party. Didn't you used to wear white?"  
  
Gandalf laughed.  
  
"You must hurry," Aragorn said.  
  
Buffy hugged Frodo and Sam quickly.  
  
"I'm so sick of saying this, but this is the last time," she said moving so she was facing everyone. "I want to tell you about the second I died. My "sister", Dawn was this key thing to this portal thing to a horrible dimension. This God, Glory, opened the portal with her blood. And only her blood could close it. But, what Glory didn't know was that Dawn and I are kinda one in the same; these monks, made her out of me, kinda thing. And so, I jumped into this portal thing."  
  
"But you came back?" Pippin asked before she could continue.  
  
Violent tears stung her eyes are she nodded, thinking to when her friends ripped her out of heaven.  
  
"I want to show you what happened. I know it's going to be hard, but it's the only way I can make you understand what I am. This is the work that I have to do. And I will come back, because this is my home, this is my heaven."  
  
She closed her eyes, and everyone around followed suite.  
  
"Buffy? No." Dawn said as Buffy turned her head from the portal to look at Dawn.  
  
"Dawnie I have to."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Listen to me, please there's not a lot of time, listen.  
  
She paused for a moment.  
  
"Dawn listen to me, listen. I love you, I will always love you, but this is the work that I have to do.  
  
"Tell Giles I. tell Giles I figured it out and, and that I'm okay.  
  
"And give my love to my friends, you have to take care of them now. you have to take care of each other.  
  
"You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave, live. for me."  
  
Buffy turned on her heels, sprinted and dived into the portal.  
  
She opened her eyes to see everyone looking at her with pity.  
  
"Don't feel pity for me," she said. "I'll come back."  
  
"Why did you show us that?" Eomer asked.  
  
"To show people like you that I'm not weak," she said taking the sword Aragorn offered her. "Which way?"  
  
He pointed to in between the black gates, where vampires were beginning to huddle.  
  
Gandalf held out a vile to her.  
  
"Holy Water I believe it is called," he said as she took it.  
  
"Oh, thanks," she said and put it into her pocket. "Well, I'll be off. See ya soon, hopefully."  
  
She turned to go, but stopped and faced them.  
  
"Don't follow me, no matter what."  
  
She could feel everyone watching as she walked to the gates, avoiding the big whole in the ground, the vampires allowing her to pass.  
  
"Follow me," one vampire said and led her to a clearing where she could see the Master.  
  
"Well, well, well, it's the pretty little slayer who killed me," the Master said approaching her. "I've heard many things about you since we last met. Let me think."  
  
"Cut the small talk, let's just get this over and done with," she snapped, not losing her cool.  
  
"Perhaps, I should inform the slayer."  
  
Buffy could tell who it was, the voice brought back nightmares.  
  
"Hello lover," she said and turned around to face Angelus.  
  
"We meet again," he said. "That Angel was starting to get on my nerves, so I thought I'd just change back, to good old little me."  
  
"It'll make killing you easier."  
  
Angelus came closer until he was nearly on top of her.  
  
Buffy stared into his eyes, her entire past flashing before her.  
  
Then everything went black. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Killing Me Softly

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffy or LOTR characters, their respectable authors do!  
  
RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
NOTE: Thankyou my lovely ones for the reviews! Also, bad little me hasn't been updating as often as she should- but bastard school! Hahahaha!  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN: KILLING ME SOFTLY  
  
Buffy screamed in pain. Ten long hours she had laid in the dark tower, being attacked by countless vampires with burning rods.  
  
"Don't tell me the slayer can't handle a little pain?"  
  
She looked to see Angelus approach.  
  
"The time has come," he said and two vampires untied her. "It's always been about blood," he said as she stood up, nearly falling over, nausea hitting her, "hasn't it. Bad thing blood, well, for your kind anyway. Always opens things up that shouldn't be opened."  
  
"You know, this whole blood thing's getting a little old," Buffy said, "maybe you should change the track every so often."  
  
"Follow me," Angel said, "we need you to donate a little blood so we can open us up a bad ass portal."  
  
"Bring it on," she said and followed him out.  
  
Buffy, can you hear me?  
  
Buffy looked around, trying not to draw attention to herself. She couldn't see anyone.  
  
It's me, Buffy, Giles.  
  
Giles?  
  
Yes, listen to me. You must kill the master, if his blood is spilt the whole thing will be over. You will be free. Angelus knows this, so listen...  
  
How do you know? Have you been researching.  
  
Yes.  
  
Nerd.  
  
Now's not the time.  
  
Sorry.  
  
Angelus knows what will happen, so you'll have to kill Angelus. There will be things there that will haunt you. Be strong.  
  
Strong's my middle name.  
  
Good luck, Buffy.  
  
Thanks Giles.  
  
She entered a large hall, to where the Master stood and Boromir at his right, Angelus went and stood at his left.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Why, hell itself of course," Boromir said. "Isn't it amazing."  
  
"Whatever melts your ice," Buffy said searching for possible weapons. She casually felt through her clothes for the vile of holy water, but found it was gone.  
  
"Oh yes, the holy water. Terrible thing that holy water, had to be thrown out," the Master said.  
  
"Shame, thought I might share a drink with you before I kick your ass."  
  
"Perhaps a glass of blood."  
  
"I think I'll pass. Drinking causes accidents."  
  
"Especially yours."  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
"Wish upon a star."  
  
"I see hell gave you plenty of time to practice your retorts. You might want to get some new material, because yours is crap."  
  
The Master smiled venomously. "I love spending time with you, shame it will have to end."  
  
"I look forward to taking the final bow."  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
"Shall we get this started with?" Boromir snapped. "I do like seeing the slayer fight, so erotic, but we don't have all night."  
  
"You're right, of course as usual," the Master said. "Shall we begin?"  
  
Buffy smiled and backed away, and stood over a sword, and moved away, pretending not to notice it. She stopped in front of it. "Let's play."  
  
Angelus approached her smiling sweetly, but she could see the sword he had hidden behind his back.  
  
She kicked the sword up into the air and caught it and attacked him, catching him off guard. He attacked, she blocked, and they fought, Angelus weakening.  
  
"Oh no, getting tired?" she asked.  
  
"Just warming up."  
  
She kicked his sword out of his hand and caught it and held it to his heart.  
  
"Guess who's got the upper hand now?" she asked.  
  
"You won't kill me."  
  
"And why would that be?"  
  
"You're still hooked on me. You gave yourself to me. You will always remember me."  
  
"Sure you're not talking about yourself?"  
  
Angelus stared at her coldly.  
  
"You're not having a good day are you?"  
  
"Do it now you coward!" he screamed.  
  
Buffy smiled and plunged the sword into him. She watched him dust and with great force threw the sword at the unexpected Master. The sword hit him clean in the heart.  
  
He dusted.  
  
And everything went black.  
  
Scary music.... 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Bring Me Back To Life

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Buffy or LOTR characters, their respectable authors do!  
  
RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
NOTE: Thankyou for the reviews- you're all too kind! I know the Faramir and Eomer thing sucked, but I guess I'd be kinda creeped out and insulted by a female warrior if I were them- but I'm not, so let's go kick their asses! I'm sorry things are fast moving and paced or whatever, but I think I'll try and blame that on my school as well- I don't like my school! Hahahah!  
  
This is a long chapter! NOOOO! It's a little angsty... but don't worry, the good stuff is coming! You know, the Haldir stuff *swoons*!  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: BRING ME BACK TO LIFE  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
  
for that second chance  
  
for a break that would make it okay  
  
there's always one reason  
  
to feel not good enough  
  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
  
I need some distraction  
  
oh beautiful release  
  
memory seeps from my veins  
  
let me be empty  
  
and weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
in the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
so tired of the straight line  
  
and everywhere you turn  
  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
  
you keep on building the lie  
  
that you make up for all that you lack  
  
it don't make no difference  
  
escaping one last time  
  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
in the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort here  
  
~Angel- Sarah McLachlan~  
  
Buffy felt lighter, and the light was burning her eyes. She took a deep breath; was she in heaven? Had she died? What happened to Boromir? Angelus? The Master? And why had Anya been so quiet? What was with that?  
  
She carefully cracked open an eye to see grey stone, and then she fully opened her eyes, the light stinging them. She blinked until she was comfortable with the surrounding light.  
  
She carefully sat up and leaned back on her elbows. She surveyed the room until she saw Haldir, facing the window, sitting in a chair. She got out of bed, the blood rushing to her head and she held onto the bed as she nearly toppled over, only to be caught by him.  
  
"Haldir? How did you do that?" she asked as he sat her back on the bed.  
  
"It's how you say, an elf thing," he said kneeling before her. "I didn't think you'd come back."  
  
"I always come back," she said weakly trying not to look him in the eye. It was over; she was over.  
  
"You nearly died."  
  
"I always die."  
  
"Buffy, look at me..."  
  
She felt the tears starting to form as she glanced into his eyes.  
  
"You're back, with me, with your friends," he said stroking her tears away and she shied away. "What's the matter?"  
  
"You don't get it, do you?"  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"It's over, I killed the master and my ex-lover."  
  
"Yes, and you have saved..."  
  
"After I killed the master the first time, I'd always dream he'd come back and when I killed him, and Angel I'd be free."  
  
"Surely this can't come true."  
  
"What if it does?"  
  
"You were born a slayer and you will die a slayer."  
  
"Already happened a few times."  
  
"Please, you must move..."  
  
"Can I be on my own for a while?"  
  
"As you wish," he said standing up and left the room.  
  
Buffy lost control and fell onto the bed in a fit of hysterical tears. She'd lost everything- Galadriel said it would be hard, but she said it would get harder. Buffy couldn't even handle the fact she was still alive, never mind the fact she must move onto a new life with Haldir. How could she? Angel... Riley... Spike... they were her true loves, and they were gone. Who was to say that Haldir wouldn't leave?  
  
It was dark by the time a fair, tall young woman and a dark female elf came into the room with water for a bath.  
  
"Lady Buffy?"  
  
Buffy looked up at her.  
  
"Good evening, Lady Buffy," the fair hair lady said. "My name is Eowyn and this is Arwen, Queen of Gondor."  
  
"Hi," she said standing in front of the two. "Where am I?"  
  
"Gondor, you are a special guest of King Aragorn," Arwen said.  
  
"I have missed out on a lot. What happened?"  
  
"The King has asked to be the one to tell you, as will your watcher."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two ladies made her a bath and left her to bath. She felt her muscles lose tension as she soaked in the warm water. It was good! She couldn't find any wounds, only old scars. She found her bag of clothes on the bed and picked out a long pair of jeans, a halter top and sweater, with her boots.  
  
She left her room after doing her hair and followed a crowd of interested young men. They would occasionally turn around and give her the once-over, five times in a row.  
  
"Take a picture, it lasts longer," she called out to them just as they entered a large throne room, drawing attention from a people standing nearby. She spotted Giles standing in the corner with a worried look on his face alone. She strolled over to him. "Don't get upset over the fact that you didn't get an invite to the battle. No biggie."  
  
Giles looked up, his face beaming, and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Giles, I can't breath," she said pulling away.  
  
"Buffy... it's SO good to see you."  
  
"Yeah," she said weakly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, how long was I out for?"  
  
"A month."  
  
"A month? Why did you bother keeping me here? I would put me on a boat and I could sailed to Gilligan's Island."  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"It's okay, Giles. I'm just trying to get over the fact that Aragorn is now King Aragorn, and not my old little strider," she lied.  
  
"He's waiting for you by the throne."  
  
"Can't we do this whole tell Buffy thing in private?"  
  
"No, it must be done in public."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just go and speak to him."  
  
Buffy strolled over to the throne where Aragorn and Arwen sat. Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer, the hobbits, Gandalf and Gimli stood side by side next to the throne beside Aragorn. Haldir stood on opposite side next to Arwen beside Legolas. They were all clean and dressed in their finest clothing.  
  
"Buffy," Aragorn said standing up and walked over to her, pulling her into a strong hug. "It is so good to see you are awake."  
  
"Good to see you with a woman," she replied cheekily.  
  
He smiled and pulled her to face the congregation.  
  
"My friends, welcome to our special festivities for our special guest and finest warrior, Buffy Summers of Sunnydale, now of Lothlorien."  
  
The crowd cheered and clapped.  
  
"This fine young woman saved your lives, by defeating the one they called the Master, he of the undead, who would have ruled Middle Earth if it had not been for Buffy."  
  
Buffy blushed scarlet and looked at the floor after being handed a goblet of wine.  
  
"A toast, to Lady Buffy of Lothlorien, who we are eternally debted to."  
  
"BUFFY!"  
  
Buffy smiled shyly as the crowd went back to the festivities, with Buffy's CD player in tow.  
  
"Thanks Aragorn, I'm going to kick your ass later for making a big deal out of nothing," she said playfully.  
  
"Enjoy your party," he said and left her.  
  
Before anyone else could see her, she grabbed the nearest bottle of wine and ran outside and sat by the big white tree.  
  
She downed her goblet and threw it aside.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
Buffy tore the cork from the bottle and skulled a large amount of the sweet wine.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be hated  
  
To be fated  
  
To telling only lies  
  
She felt angry; it was over, she could feel it. Her battle was over, and there was nothing left, only to destroy the life of another man.  
  
But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
"Are you happy?" she screamed into the night. "Are you happy now, Powers? Have you taken enough or do you want more? Why not just take it all?"  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
She threw the empty bottle away and felt angry tears emerge.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To feel these feelings  
  
Like I do  
  
And I blame you  
  
"Why can't you bastards just be happy for once, and let me be? I've done your fucking dirty work, just piss off!"  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
On their anger  
  
None of my pain and woe  
  
Can show through  
  
She punched the tree once... again.... Again... again and again until her hand bled.  
  
But my dreams  
  
They aren't as empty  
  
As my conscience seems to be  
  
She stood up and angrily kicked the stone benches until they were cracking.  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
That's never free  
  
Her anger was boiling. Once a slayer, always a slayer. She was never going to die, Giles had said so. So why live a life with once man who you were going to destroy?  
  
Discover... L-I-M-P  
  
I....  
  
She collapsed onto the ground, weeping.  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be mistreated  
  
To be defeated  
  
behind blue eyes  
  
She thought of what had happened in Mordor; killing Angel, the Master, the way Boromir had watched her like a piece of cooking meat.  
  
and no one knows how to say that theyre sorry  
  
and dont worry  
  
i'm not telling lies  
  
She lay on her back, no longer able to cry, and stared up at the shining stars.  
  
but my dreams  
  
they arent as empty  
  
as my conscience seems to be  
  
Her life was over, she was going to be a new person... Galadriel meant that didn't she?  
  
I have hours, only lonely  
  
my love is vengence  
  
that's never free  
  
She thought of a heart-broken Haldir. Didn't elves die of broken hearts?  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
To be the bad man  
  
To be the sad man  
  
Behind blue eyes  
  
She was going to kill Haldir, just because she couldn't love. She was destined to be alone.  
  
"What are the dark thoughts that brood your heart, soul and mind?"  
  
She turned to see Gandalf.  
  
"Galadriel said I was destined to be with Haldir, but if I'm destined to be with him, why am I going to kill him?"  
  
"Who said you were going to kill him?"  
  
"I..." she said sitting up and looking into his eyes.  
  
"You are destined, as you were with Angel and Riley. But Haldir is different, he is your equal match, just are Arwen and Aragorn." He sat on the grass beside her. "We must all admit defeat," he said, "we must all ask for help. You once told Frodo that, and he did, but surely you won't go back on your word."  
  
"Well no, I...."  
  
"You must allow Haldir to take your broken heart and love you until your heart is healed. Everyone deserves to love. Today you are not with Angel or Riley, because you are meant to be with Haldir."  
  
She smiled and hugged him. She wiped away her tears and followed Gandalf back into the hall.  
  
Concerned eyes followed her as the two made their way up to the large group by the throne.  
  
"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yeah, the wine tasted a little too good," she said looking at Gandalf who knew better.  
  
"I feel we owe you an apology," Faramir said approaching her. "We doubted your skills as a warrior."  
  
"No biggie, really," she smiled. "You get used to it, though you're not as sexist a bastard as your brother was."  
  
"Aragorn has informed me on what..."  
  
Buffy placed her fingers over his mouth. "It's fine, really. I'm okay with it. You brother was weakend by greed, but he was an honourable man."  
  
Faramir bowed and allowed Eowyn to lead him onto the dance floor.  
  
Eomer approached her.  
  
"You did well slayer; and it was an honour to have met you."  
  
"You're not too bad for a smelly man," she said and he laughed.  
  
"Go back to the kitchens little wench."  
  
"After you, little wench."  
  
He laughed and playfully punched her shoulder.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she could see Haldir and Legolas talking with Gimli and the hobbits.  
  
She walked over shyly.  
  
The hobbits pulled her into tight hugs, Pippin bursting into tears and Buffy following. Gimli burst into tears and hugged the big group.  
  
She stood up to see Legolas staring.  
  
"Shutup," she snapped. "I'm getting emotional," she laughed wiping her tears, Legolas pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
"Lle ume quell You did well," he said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Didn't do too bad yourself."  
  
"Open your heart."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She smiled at Haldir who bowed his head. He was pissed, she could see it in his eyes.  
  
"I think we need to talk," he said and she followed him out of the throne room and to the big white tree. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Beg Me For Forgiveness

RATING: R- rape, sexual situations, language, violence  
  
SUMMARY: Set after series 7 Buffy, during Fellowship- Buffy and Giles are sent to Middle Earth when the vampires and demons find a portal from Sunnydale. Buffy offers her services to Lady Galadriel, and soon starts to feel something for Haldir, but when the Fellowship arrive in Lothlórien, Boromir finds something he wants as much as the Ring.  
  
NOTE: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED ANY NEW CHAPTERS! *gets on knees and begs!* We've just moved house, like two weeks ago and we're in the middle of nowhere! We've only just got the internet, and it's crap internet, and someone's deleted microsoft word off of the laptop which is the only computer which has internet and all my disks are broken! So I am SO sorry! HEHEHEHE! And this is really hard to write because I have no ideas!  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: Beg me for forgiveness  
  
Haldir pulled Buffy over to the white tree, sat her on one of the unbroken benches, and stood in front of her. She couldn't bare to look up at him.  
  
"Look at me," he said softly.  
  
She blinked away a tear.  
  
"Look at me," he said a little stronger.  
  
Buffy shook her head, the tears threatening to attack.  
  
He put his hand under her chin and pulled her face up to look at him.  
  
"Why do you run and hide?" he asked wiping away her tears as he knelt in front of her. "Do you not trust me?"  
  
"I was afraid I was going to kill you," she said so quietly if he hadn't been an elf he wouldn't have heard her.  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because everything I touch breaks," she cried and began to weep.  
  
"Hush my little one," he said pulling her into his arms but she pushed away.  
  
"You don't get it," she cried.  
  
"That's right, I don't. I'm not perfect, I can't read minds. Tell me."  
  
"I thought that I would change after it was over. Galadriel said it would be hard living a new life, I thought that my new life wouldn't be as a slayer..."  
  
"Hush..." he said placing his fingers over her lips and drew close to her. He took her hands in his and said, "You once told me, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it- don't give up because you feel something bad, that's not like you."  
  
"I was so afraid I'd lose you... I was the same with Angel... and he left... I thought I would die. And the thought that I would lose you like everything else was too much... I thought that..."  
  
"You don't need to explain, I understand. Buffy, I would love you no matter what. We are destined, for I have seen it. Galadriel and Gandalf have spoken of it."  
  
"I am so glad I met you, I couldn't have done this without you."  
  
"Don't under estimate yourself."  
  
"I'm being serious," she said placing herself on his lap. "You are so special to me. There's no one else I'd rather by my side for the rest of my life than you."  
  
"Just as well we're living forever."  
  
She laughed and softly kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Come," he said as they stood up, "we should go back and make an appearance."  
  
"Wait," she said, "what is happening to us when Galadriel and Celeborn leave?"  
  
"Aragorn has asked that we serve him here in Gondor."  
  
"Aren't you going to miss Lothlorien?"  
  
"Of course I am, but we must farewell it later, first, we must celebrate with our new king."  
  
"I love you Haldir."  
  
"And I you Buffy."  
  
But wait.... there will be more! I PROMISE! 


End file.
